Integrated circuit systems, such as Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASICs), Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGAs), and System-on-a-Chip (SoC) designs, typically have a method for reading and writing registers in individual modules in the circuit. For example, the modules in the circuit may have configuration registers that are written during configuration of the circuit, and/or may have statistics registers that may be read during operation of the circuit. Typically, integrated circuit design includes a bus for writing and reading these registers. A processor or processor core or host device may have access to this bus, possibly through a bus controller, and may drive transactions onto the bus.